Royal Secret
by langgapinkranger
Summary: Chrome is a princess and a childhood friend of Kyoya who is a prince but Chrome has forgotten about it because of the accident while Kyoya all along thought the Nagi he knew was long dead.. when a certain person from the past made Chrome remember..will she have the guts to tell Kyoya or stay silent and let him find out himself? CHAPTER 5 is up! 1896 (HibarixChrome)
1. Chapter 1

**Uhmm… I'm just new to this site so…uh… I hope I'll have friends and I'm really nervous about my story so I hope you would like my story…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to it….**

****

Royal Secret

Chapter 1: **A Familiar Face**

****She wasn't sure about it but she thought that she has seen that face before….before the accident. The man was tall wearing a royal attire…then it looked at her, she quickly broke the eye contact and hurriedly went home to Kokuyo Land. When she arrived no one was home, so she curled in the corner of the room and thought about that man…

" Where did I saw that man before…" she said to herself. She was really confused… then she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep..

_She was wearing a royal dress..she didn't know how, but somehow in her mind, she thought this happened years ago.._

" Nagi….Nagi… Where are you?" a voice said.

_She didn't know why but she answered the question,,_

" _I'm here!" she answered._

" _Ah.. here you are.. someone is waiting for you.." the man said…the man she just saw.._

" _Okay.." she was surprised that she knew all the corners and ways through the house and went to the gateway and saw someone waiting…  
'Cloud Person?' she thought but another word came out her mouth.._

" _Did you wait long Mysterious Prince?" she chuckled. Seems like she can't control her actions._

" _Funny… why does it take you too long to dress up Princess Nagi?" the boy replied._

" _Why are you so impatient Mysterious Prince?" she replied._

" _Don't call me that… I have a name.." he said annoyed._

"_Okay, if you say so Prince Kyoya.." she smiled_

_She was really confused now.. how can she be a princess and how can be that cloud person and her know each other?_

Suddenly she woke up…

" What was that all about?" she muttered


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2..**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to it…. **

**Chapter 2 : ****Confession**

****The next morning Chrome bumped into the man she just seen yesterday..

" Nagi? Is that you?" the man asked.

Chrome just stared at him with confusion, _'How in the world does he knew my name…I mean previous name'_

" Don't you remember me? I'm your uncle… I thought you were dead, but here you are alive and well! Nagi, where have you been?" the man exclaimed

Then it hit her… this was her uncle.. that dream really happened, she replied with cold tone of voice..

" It's Chrome now Uncle Fred.." she said

" I don't care! Why didn't you tell us your alive! Maybe they already knew it… you have to be careful, they are looking for Princess Nagi and that is you! At first I got confused because I thought you're dead.." he replied. This surprised Chrome..

"What are you talking about? I'm not a princess!" she half yelled.

" Yes.. you are! Don't you remember? You even have a friend that's a prince… he was..uhm.. I don't know his name but you call him Mysterious Prince!" he insisted

" Ok fine! What's the matter if I am?" she asked

" Then you're in danger!"

" Why?!"

" Remember that prince with red eyes?"

She closed her eyes and searched her brain for some answers. '_God, my memory is weak!'_ she said to herself.

"Uhmm.. you mean Prince.. uh.. Prince Jacob… I mean he is right?" she scratched her head

" Yes.. don't you remember that he has an extreme hate over that Prince that is your friend.. well to tell you the truth Prince Jacob has liked you ever since he saw you and showed his affection by bullying you because he don't know how and that friend of yours always saves you. Well now that he knows your alive he's been searching for you… and he's a really bad person now.. so be careful, you don't know what he did when he thought you're dead and heard that you parents abandoned you." he explained

" What did he do?"

" I can't tell you.. I'm sorry Nagi, that's all I have to say…farewell.." he bid and then disappeared like a bubble.

"So.. that dream is real, (sigh) what am I suppose to do? Maybe..maybe he should find it out himself.." she muttered to herself


	3. Chapter 3

**I officially wanted to say sorry for not clarifying the pairing but it's really a 1896 fic…(Hibari x Chrome) by the way I can't update in the coming days because I have a contest to attend so good luck for me! Enough for that… here's Chapter 3, hope you like it..**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to it…. **

**Chapter 3 : ****Tell Him**

****_ ' Maybe I should tell him.. no.. he wouldn't believe me and besides he's more scary now. But  
what if he finds out and he gets angry because I didn't tell him.. ugh! I don't know what to do!' _she thought while hiding in the trees outside Namimori.

" What are you doing here herbivore?"

This voice startled her..

'_Why does that face look familiar… she looks like.. Nagi, no! Nagi is long dead..' _Kyoya thought

" Uhmm.. sorry I think I need to go.." she replied but I her mind…. _' You need to tell him! God Chrome.. or Nagi..'_

" Then go away faster or I'll bite you to death!" he demanded but in his mind…. _' No.. don't go.. I need to look at your face again.. I want to forget Nagi..'_

" R-right away… C-cloud person.."

" Don't call me that… I have a name.." he said… _' Those words…'_ she thought

" Right… Hibari-san…" she smiled

'_That smile…' _Hibari thought

" Then go now!" he growled

'_Maybe telling him is a bad idea..'_ she sighed and ran..

She don't know how long she's been running until she bumped into someone….

" Chrome?" the boy said

" Sorry for bumping you boss.." she apologized

" Ahh.. no need, and by the way you need to go to Namimori Shrine tomorrow.. we will have a meeting.. so I'll just keep going.. see ya there.." Tsuna smiled

" O-ok.." she replied

' _I didn't notice it's getting dark… well, I need to go home now..'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4… If you might not like it, its fine… If you like it, the better then please review..**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to it…. **

**Chapter 4 : ****The Truth**

****_' Where's Chrome and Hibari?' _Tsuna thought

" Those two will pay for being late!" Gokudera yelled

" Now, now, Gokudera, maybe there's an emergency.." Yamamoto smiled

"Tch.. well they better hurry!" Gokudera replied

"Oh! There's Hibari.. Hoy! Hibari! What's taking you so long!" Ryohie said

"Mind your own business, herbivore!" Hibari growled

" Hoy! Stupidera! I'm hungry… give me some food!" Lambo requested

" Why are you always so hungry you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled on top of his lungs

"You're a greedy man!" Lambo replied

"Huh… where are you going Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked

" You're crowding…" Hibari replied then walked away

" But where not even starting the meeting.."

" Go away or I'll bite you to death!" he growled

" _Still the Hibari I remembered.." _ Hibari's eyes widened

" _Thought we'll never meet again… Kyoya Hibari or should I say Prince Kyoya.."_

Hibari turned around and saw the man he was expecting..

"P-Prince! Hibari-san is a Prince!" Tsuna stuttered

"What?! Are you kidding me!" Gokudera yelled…again

" Impossible to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted

Yamamoto just stayed still while Lambo is eating..

" Oh… You didn't tell them Kyoya?"

"What are you doing here?" Hibari glared at the man

" My,my, don't be angry… just visiting my mortal enemy and…. Taking Nagi away from you.." the man chuckled

" Nagi is dead…" Kyoya replied almost a whisper

"Whose Nagi?" Yamamoto finally spoke

" Shut up herbivore!" Kyoya growled

"Why don't you answer him?" the man asked accepting a glare from Kyoya

" Ok I'll tell them… Nagi is a princess and a childhood friend of Prince Kyoya and me.. You know her, she's been with you for awhile now, as I was saying Kyoya she's alive and she's about to arrive.." he smirked

" Uhh.. Tsuna, Chrome is here.." Yamamoto whispered

"Right, Chrome…. Err.. what's wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly after seeing Chrome pale and shaking..

"Good timing Princess Nagi… as you see she's alive and has arrived.." the man smirked

" S-s-she's Nagi and she's a PRINCESS!" Tsuna finally yelled

The others mouth we're just wide open..

" God Nagi, Kyoya… you two are secretive.." the man exclaimed

" You! Why didn't you tell me?" Kyoya glared at Chrome

"I-I just remembered it the day before yesterday…" she replied

" The day before yesterday?!" he hissed

" After the accident I don't remember my past… including you and Prince Jacob, but when I bumped into Uncle Fred he made me remember everything.." she explained

" Sorry Prince –" she stopped when Kyoya pulled her to a kiss

" Ahhh… am I dreaming!" Gokudera exclaimed

Yamamoto paled, Ryohei punch his face while Tsuna fainted..

"W-why did you do that…?" she whispered

" That's for not telling me Princess Nagi…" Kyoya then turned to see Prince Jacob's face who was full of anger

"You're not taking Nagi away from me herbivore!" he growled…again

" That's my choice not yours… if you thought I came here alone well you're wrong.." Jacob smirked then hundreds of armed men came out.

" And if you thought I can't beat you your horribly wrong…" Jacob then pulled a tiny box then opened it. Inside it was a ring, he wore the ring and it was producing flames..

"Hahaha… you're not the only one with power!" he laughed

"Uhh..what happened? Ahh! Who are they?! There's too many of them and they also have rings!" Tsuna yelled just waking up after fainting.

"That guy… the one talking with Chrome and Hibari, he brought these men here.. to fight them." Yamamoto explained.

"What! Why?" Tsuna asked

" I don't know? Guess we'll have to find out!" Yamamoto smiled happily.

" I'm going to win this time Kyoya!" Jacob was ready to attack when….

"Wait… Jacob… what did you do after the accident?" Chrome asked softly

"Oh… you didn't know, guess that old man didn't told you…. Simple, after I found out your parents abandoned you….. I KILLED THEM…" he smirked

"You what?" Tsuna's eyes widened.. he turned to look at Chrome.. She was looking at the floor, her grip on her trident has tightened and her face was full of emotions.. anger…pain. He turned to look at Hibari and saw anger and pity in his face…he was looking like a wild beast ready to kill anyone. He himself felt anger and pity… even his guardians.. even Lambo.

"That's bad you bad guy!" Lambo shouted surprising the others first then they smiled.

Jacob just ignored this and turned to talk to Chrome

" You should be thankful Nagi!" he added

Chrome was forcing her anger to go away… but she can't. Her ring now produced flames, she was surrounded by indigo flames and mist.

"C-chrome.." Tsuna stared at Chrome. Hibari looked at Chrome.._ 'You have changes Nagi'_

Chrome suddenly disappeared then appeared at Jacob's back, her trident ready to strike..

"What the-" Chrome then slammed her trident at Jacob's back which cause him flying to the other side of the shrine. The men that Jacob brought acted quickly and attacked Chrome in which she gladly response receiving a help from Hibari.

"Whoa… she's strong.." Lambo commented

"Hoy! Dame-Tsuna aren't you gonna help them!" Tsuna turned to see Reborn who was aiming to kick him which really hit him in the face.

"Ow! Stop kicking me like that! I was gonna help!" Tsuna shouted

"Then go!" Reborn then kick Tsuna's butt.

"Let's go guys.." Tsuna said


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I didn't update… got busy, so… here's Chapter 5.. then again if you like it please review**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to it…. **

**Chapter 5 : ****Guardian**

****"Where did you learn to fight like that!" Jacob yelled startling Chrome..

"Hey ugly… you have no right to ask questions.." Kyoya commented

Suddenly mist began to surround all of them..

"This sensation…" Tsuna whispered

"Kufufufu… How rude of you Kyoya.. Not introducing me to him as Nagi's first teacher in fighting.."

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome muttered

" You'll pay for keeping Nagi's real identity from me!" Kyoya growled

" You'll pay for kissing my precious Nagi!" Mukuro snapped back

"You two will die today!" Jacob interrupted then received a death glare from the two

" Lucky for you Jacob… I want to kill this illusionist first.." Kyoya said

"But it won't be for you Kyoya.." Mukuro smirked.. the two got on their stances.

" Wait Mukuro-kun, Hibari-san, that Prince Jacob is your enemy.. we all have the same goals, that is to protect Chrome or Nagi from him.." Tsuna calmly said.

"Wow… you have guts herbivore.." Kyoya slightly smirked

" Kufufufu…. His right." Mukuro added

" Are you done there? Cause I'm itching to get Nagi…" Jacob smiled

" Oh really… how? when your men are all down!" Gokudera interrupted.

Tsuna, Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoya and Jacob turned to see where the others are and saw that all of Jacob's men are cold and dead, while the Gokudera, Ryohie, Yamamoto and Lambo are standing without a single sweat.

"Hmm… you think that's all I can do.. they are just the lowest form of my guardians… you can come out now my dearest friends.." with a snap of his fingers 6 other persons came out.

" May I introduce to you, my guardians…. Who will take your lives." He laughed

Everyone went silent… specially Chrome, until Yamamoto chuckled..

" What are you chuckling at boy?!" a guardian who is holding the storm element asked

"Don't you know that the Vongola Family is the most powerful family?" Yamamoto replied

"Don't be so confident boy…" a thunder guardian replied

"Enough! Let's begin the war!" Jacob shouted

" You're rude Jacob… can't you see my sister's in shock!" his mist guardian replied

" Sister?" Ryohie wondered

" Yes.. Nagi is my sister..and by the way my name is Andi" she smirked

" So.. your also a princess?" Ryohie asked

" No.. I guess I forgot to say half sister.." she answered

"What are you doing Andi.. why are you with him?" Chrome asked worriedly

" Well he made me live my life after he killed our parents.." Andi explained

" I said enough talk! Go get them!" Jacob ordered

" As you wish!" the guardians said in unison except for Andi

" Here we go again.." Andi commented

" We need to protect Chrome.." Tsuna whispered and everyone nodded while Chrome blushed at everyone's behavior.

Jacob encountered Kyoya and Mukuro, Tsuna fought with a cloud guardian, Yamamoto fought a storm guardian, Gokudera with a sun guardian, Ryohie with the thunder guardian, Lambo with the rain guardian while Chrome is fighting her sister, the mist guardian.

( With Jacob, Kyoya and Mukuro )

" Hey it's not fair.. there are two of you!" Jacob said

" Kufufufu…That's your fault for targeting my precious Nagi!" Mukuro replied

"I'll bite him to death first.." Kyoya commented while throwing a punch to Jacob hitting him in the face.

"That's a useless attack Kyoya…" Mkuro smirked then slammed his trident on Jacob.

" You two are annoying!" Jacob said then a gun came out of nowhere. He tried to shoot the two but only scratched them..

( With Chrome and Andi )

"You're lucky Jacob doesn't want you to be killed.. cause if he will agree.. I would kill you!" Andi glared at Chrome then attacked her while Chrome dodge

"Why Andi..." Chrome whispered

" Don't talk to me like you don't know why!" Andi yelled at Chrome.. a crossbow appeared in her hand.

"I don't want to fight you Andi.."

"But I want to, and you can't do anything about it!" Andi fired millions of arrows at Chrome.

"Cortina Nebbia!" Chrome created a mist barrier preventing the arrows to go through it, but after the attack was done she removed the barrier.

"What's wrong with you?!" Andi commented

"I really don't want to fight you.." Chrome answered

A kitten passed by where they were fighting..

" Hmm… well, I would have to kill anything I like.." Andi then shot a fast arrow at the kitten..

Andi turned to look at Chrome's face but she wasn't were she was, so she looked back at the kitten but it wasn't hit and was safely running to the woods..

"What the… I see," she said when she saw Chrome's shoulder bleeding

"You don't have to shoot at the kitten…" Chrome murmured

"Hahaha… your still soft, you saved animals twice… risking your own life? Pathetic! What did you see on that cat during the accident, what did you see on that kitten huh?" Andi laughed

"That's because they are lonely, and I want to help them.. I answered you Andi, now answer my question… why do you hate me?" Chrome said

"You want answers.. when we thought you died I was happy then because I have undivided attention.. unlike before, you know when our mother brought us to your real father, remember you played with Prince Kyoya… while I was left there alone, your father told me something.. and you know what that is.. 'What are you doing here kid.. you're not my daughter, you have no royalty in your blood' then our mother and my father came they argued with your father.. your father even said how dare mother to cheat on him.. hehehe.. all of that was your grandmother's idea…. And by the way I hated you more when I found out Prince Kyoya like you..because I like him… there happy?!" Andi explained

"Why didn't you told me before?" Chrome asked

"Enough talk! Your coming with us…" Andi's mist flames grew bigger..

"I forgot to tell you that arrow is poisoned.." she smirked..

Chrome's vision became blur, her body was shaking, her face paled.. until she finally closed her eyes and collapsed.. _'I'm sorry… all of you..'_ was the last thing she thought before she blackout..  
Andi signaled all her friends and carried Chrome away..

( With Tsuna and the cloud guardian )

Tsuna keep dodging and slicing into two the flying objects that keep chasing him..

"That's useless! Those things drains dying will flames.." the guardian laughed

"In that case… Zero point breakthrough: First Edition.." the guardians mouth formed 'o' after seeing the weapons turned ice..

"What did you do you brat!" the cloud guardian yelled

"I have no time to answer your questions… Operation X.." he said when he saw what Chrome did.. _' Why aren't you fighting her Chrome?'_

"Hah… firing at your back! I'm in your front! You crazy!?" the guardian laughed

"You're wrong… X-burner air.."

"What! Ahh!" the guardian closed his eyes but he wasn't hit..

"Dodge it ugly!" the storm guardian yelled..

'_Damn it.. I gotta go help Chrome..'_ Tsuna thought.. he flew towards Chrome's direction but the cloud guardian blocked him..

"We're not done.." the guardian kicked Tsuna away..

"Guys! They have Chrome!" Tsuna yelled in frustration

( With everyone )

"You're not going anywhere.." Jacob smirked as he reunited with his guardians

'_I'm going to kill you.."_ Kyoya's grip on his tonfas tightened

"It really was a good idea to let Andi fight Chrome… cause Chrome would never fight her own sister… that's all, Bye-bye.." Jacob laughed then all of them disappeared

"Mukuro.. can you connect to Chrome?" Tsuna asked

"I tried.. but I can't, seems like someone's blocking me.." Mukuro said

"Damn it! I'll bite all of you to death!" Kyoya said.. his face was like a monster

"Now, now, Hibari-san, you should use that anger and strength to those guys.." Yamamoto said trying to calm Kyoya

"He's EXTREMELY right Hibari!" Ryohie shouted

" We're going to save Chrome, I promise.." Tsuna said in a serious voice


End file.
